Flying To His Arms
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Sasuke had been giving me secretive glances or smiles. But he was my brother's best friend, my teacher as well and ten years older than me. So far unconsciously I had lived in denial, but he was persistent. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Flying To His Arms  
>Rating: T<br>Characters / Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
>Genre: Romance<br>Warnings: AU. Slightly OOC.  
>Summary: Sasuke had been giving me secretive glances or smiles. But he was my brother's best friend, my teacher as well and ten years older than me. So far I had lived in denial, but he was persistent. AU<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine to begin with. I own nothing except the plot.**

…

**Chapter 1**

**.**

For me, Sasuke Uchiha was not a stranger. That black haired guy was my brother's best friend. Sure Neji often brought friends home but the Uchiha visited more than them. Usually they studied together or just had some discussion over some matters. That had been going on for years. I could not remember since when my brother and him had been friends, but as long as I remember, they always were.

Sometimes Sasuke acknowledged me by nodding his head or nonchalantly waved. In return, I would bow. Of course that was just a formality. Wasn't it a common sense to be polite to your best friend's younger sister and to your brother's best friend? In fact, Sasuke and I never really talked. That was okay, I often thought and shrugged, because I didn't know what kind of topic to talk with someone who was ten years older than me. Neji was the same age as him but he was my brother, so it was different.

Every time Sasuke or Neji's other friends were here, mother always asked me to bring snacks or drinks for them. Once she told me that maybe by meeting some of his friends would gradually cure my major weakness: shyness. I was too shy for her liking, she said. Though I had a thought that it was no use. As soon as I was done delivering the food, I would promptly go back to my room instead of staying and talking to them.

But Neji understood me better. The moment he spotted me holding a tray full of food or beverage, he would hastily get up and help me even though I wasn't a wobbly and clumsy seven year old girl anymore. Right, I had been the 'delivery girl' since that age.

Despite of the cool demeanor he always wore, Neji had a soft spot for me. After getting the tray, he would fondly ruffle my hair, made it a bit messy and then said thank you. Just like at that particular evening when Sasuke was here.

"Brother, I'm fourteen. You should stop doing it," I protested.

Neji only chuckled. He was way taller than me so I couldn't do the same to his long hair. Mine was indigo and his was coffee brown.

I was retrieving the tray and ready to go back to the kitchen when a grunt was heard.

"Thank you, Hinata," Sasuke grunted. He glance up at me from his seat.

I was agape. It's not very often that Sasuke spoke to me, so it's not surprising if I was deeply surprised. "Y-you're welcome," I replied awkwardly.

Instead of going back to read the newspaper he had in his hands, the raven man kept his gaze at me and slightly smiled. I felt mesmerized. I could feel a blush crept up my neck and cheeks. "You're in grade ninth, aren't you?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, I am," I answered.

Neji slung an arm over my shoulders and exactly dragged me down to sit with him on the sofa. "In less than a year Hinata will graduate and be a senior high student," he spoke to Sasuke. "Believe me, Little Sister, time flies very fast," he kindly averted his eyes on me.

"Really?" Frankly, being in the last year in junior high really made me extremely nervous. I knew many important exams were coming and the students were expected to study harder to pass the final tests.

"I can tutor you," Sasuke unexpectedly offered.

I was incredibly grateful my jaw was not widely open. But one thing I was positively sure: I was gawking. My mouth was slightly open, no doubt about that. Sasuke, this Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's Iceberg, who happened to be one of the most gorgeous men alive –according to people, not me-, gave me the offer? Unbelievable! He was not close with me. In fact, we're not friends. That made me think it's kinda odd that he proposed to help me in studying. But of course regarding that I was his best friend's sister might count.

"Says the true teacher," Neji poked my shoulder. There was a hint of amusement in his deep voice.

Neji and Sasuke had studied in the same university, the same faculty but different department. My brother had chosen Chemist while the Uchiha had Math. After graduating, Neji worked in the family's company, Hyuuga Corp. Sasuke applied a job as a teacher. A Math teacher to be more precise. At the age of twenty four, both men had already worked for two years.

I didn't know whether I should accept the offer or simply rejected it. I could already imagine how my best friends' reaction: both Ino and Sakura would squeal in their high pitched voices if they knew their idol lent his hands for me. They would be thrilled and envy at the same time, I could envision that. Moreover, Sasuke was one of the reasons they would apply to Konoha High since the man taught there.

The said man averted his obsidian orbs at me, subtly wanted to hear my answer. I felt uncomfortable so I fondled my fingers uneasily and looked at Neji. My brother was more than capable of helping me. He was as smart as his friend. But I realized, rejecting Sasuke right away sounded rude. I might be only fourteen but I knew mannerism.

"Thank you," finally I spoke. My voice was small he might have difficulty hearing it. But thankfully my beloved brother saved me.

"But I think you'll be very busy, Sasuke," Neji told him. "I know you teach in many hours. Not to mention you're also a homeroom teacher. So, let me take the responsibility. I, too, don't want my precious sister to fail in exams."

Neji got up to turn on the TV across the room. I exhaled a relieved breath. In doing so, I caught Sasuke's gaze. In a sudden I felt a butterfly in my stomach.

Lately Sasuke had been giving me secretive glances or smiles. He wasn't as cold as he used to be. The guy whom I had known since he was a boy until now turn to a man often invited me in conversation. As a clumsy teenager, I felt queasy, but inwardly I reminded myself that maybe he just tried to be more familiar with his best friends' younger sister. To be more friendly. I didn't think he thought about me in a romantic way. I was a decade younger than him. Besides, for a handsome man like the raven man, he was definitely surrounded by thousands of beautiful and cute women who clung to his long arms like leeches.

"You have a really cute sister, Neji," Sasuke casually said. His eyes never left me.

Now, this really startled me. I never thought the pale man would tell that to my brother. I didn't know why but hearing him flattering that I was cute made me blush profusely. If my brother was also surprised, he didn't express it. Maybe Neji thought his friend just teased me, I bashfully thought.

"Very true," Neji nodded in agreement. He smiled proudly at me.

…

There were too many things to worry about, so any thoughts about Sasuke gradually went to the far back of my minds. Exams, school crams and assignments were all I concerned about. That made my schedule tight. Effectively I rarely met Sasuke. Sometimes he came to my house when my brother threw a party. I tried my hardest to avoid him but he seemed to find ways to be near me. Without any questions he would help me with the food or beverage. In the middle of the party he asked me about school and I only gave short and brief answers.

Occasionally he asked Neji about me. I knew this because my brother told me so. Well, Neji was my brother and best friend but I could not confess to him that the Uchiha man made me feel weird. He made my heart beat faster and my face filled with color when he was around. I didn't want Neji to think anything about me or Sasuke. I wouldn't stand it if he thought I liked Sasuke, just like many women did, because I didn't. I really didn't.

I believed my brother assumed it just normal when Sasuke gave me books through him. Since the man was a teacher, the copies he gave me were all about material and exams. I was secretly touched by his attention.

When the final exams were coming, I indulged myself in studying intensely, more than before. My days were spent around school, cram school and home. One night Neji peaked to my room and told me that Sasuke sent his regard and wished me luck. I smiled faintly and thanked his kindness.

I could pass all of the tests with flying colors, thanks to Neji who had tutored me and managed to do so between his time and to my great effort as well. I graduated from secondary school and then enrolled Konoha High. My family decided to hold a huge dinner. Since Neji told mother that Sasuke had also helped me by giving me books and copies of try out exams, the teacher was invited. He would be my teacher someday, I could feel it.

"Congratulation. You have studied hard, Hinata. It is alright if you loosen up a bit," he gave me a small smile.

Mother was perked when she overheard it. "Sasuke's right, dear," she exclaimed merrily. "It's time to give some rewards for yourself."

I knew their intention was good, but I feel cornered. "I'm alright," I softly replied. Having finished exams made me slightly overwhelmed. I felt exhausted to the extreme.

"Let me treat you to a movie," Sasuke said after elegantly swallowing his tomato juice.

I was plainly stunned. Going to a movie? With Sasuke? Didn't it sound like a date? I was anxious.

"Me, Neji and you," Sasuke continued. He smiled. I had a feeling that he knew what was going on in my minds.

My smile faltered. Half of me was relieved and the other half was vaguely disappointed. Did I actually expect that it would be just me and him? I instantly shook that thought away. Besides, he had been very kind to me, in his own way. For this time, I complied. "Thank you, Sasuke-san. When will we go?"

"How about this weekend? Are you free?" Sasuke asked Neji, who was sitting beside him. The Uchiha man didn't need to ask me since it was a common knowledge that I had some days off before the school started.

"Yes, I am." Neji nodded.

Sasuke looked pleased. He turned to me. "I think I should tell you this. It's a fat chance that I will teach you. So, see you in class in a couple of days, Hinata."

I froze.

…

**TBC**

**A/N: One more chapter to go I guess. Happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Flying To His Arms  
>Rating: T<br>Characters / Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
>Genre: Romance<br>Warnings: AU. Slightly OOC.  
>Summary: Sasuke had been giving me secretive glances or smiles. But he was my brother's best friend, my teacher as well and ten years older than me. So far I had lived in denial, but he was persistent. AU<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine to begin with. I own nothing except the plot.**

**A/N : Here is the second and final chapter. Thank you for those who read, reviewed and put the story on their alert and favorite list. Well, in the first chapter Hinata was 14. When she was in ninth grade, she turned 15. Since the age difference between her and Neji and Sasuke was 10 years, that made Neji and Sasuke 25. As she attended high school, she turned 16. After that that's easy to count, right? I hope this answers the readers' confusion, esp ****It'sMontastic****. Thank you too to ****SarcasticScript, Sonnielion, possibilitylucky, Gir.3, Oh My Glob ****and**** Akira****.**

…

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Just like Sasuke had mentioned before, he taught my class. Some people thought that Math was a difficult subject but I noticed that it's the exception for my most fellow friends. They were evidently excited in Math class. The girls were comically drooling over Sasuke while the boys were envious. Definitely the teacher effortlessly stole the girls' attention. It's no wonder, actually. The Uchiha teacher was exceptionally good looking. He was pale and tall with jet black hair, obsidian eyes and sharp features.

Well, when he was teaching, the students were eerily silent. But when the class ended, squeal and cries erupted. The girls went, "Hyaaa….Sasuke-sensei!" The boys grumbled in disdain. They put their hands on their ears, afraid the screech would make them bleeding.

Ino and Sakura were in another class. Usually in break time they visited my class, like today. They merrily told me that they joined Sasuke's fan club. They showed me pictures of him, which I was certain, had been taken secretly.

"Look, Hinata, these photos are very precious," Ino whispered. Stars were twinkling in her blue eyes.

I glanced at the objects in her hands. If I was a less Hyuuga, I would completely snort. Neji had thousands of Sasuke's pictures at home, taken since they had been school boys until now. I wondered, if my best friends saw the pictures of me, Sasuke and my brother, would they ask us to give them the photos?

"I see," I quietly said.

Sakura pouted. "What a cold reaction!" she exclaimed, a bit disappointed at my aloofness.

"Of course, Sasuke-sensei is your brother's friend, so he has no effect on you," Ino added. I sensed jealousy in her voice.

I laughed. I already got used to meeting the raven man at home, so I doubted myself, was I finally immune to his charms? Not that I was actually aware of it. I didn't regularly interact with him, that's why I couldn't really tell.

…

Being a high school student was nice. I learned new subjects and met many people. I was still shy but I felt I was more open now. I had more friends and became less jumpy. My mother was pleased that she praised me and added up my allowance.

I truly enjoyed my school days. Aside from being friends with new people, I didn't have much difficulty in classes. So far I was doing fine. Besides, Neji was always there to help me. I really adored my brother. He was excellently brainy.

Sometimes my friends came over. The moment Neji was home and greeted them, I could visibly see that they were completely smitten. After my brother was gone, they would corner me to ask his phone number. Okay, I was proud having an attractive older brother and slightly amused at my friends' reaction, but as a good sister, I refused them. They got sulky but I said I was sorry. I thought Neji knew this because sometimes he sent me a big grin when my friends left.

"How's Sasuke at school?" Neji leisurely asked.

Maybe it's because of the ten years gap between us, Neji always acted as a protector, a loving brother and also a best friend I could rely on. In the evening he managed to have a family bonding with me. I even got a feeling he filled out the duty as a father for me since our father was continuously busy. He's really a good brother and a great son for our parents. He didn't hesitate to help mother in the kitchen, accompanied me doing my homework and took care of the whole family business when father was not in good condition.

I plainly answered, "He's cool. He's a good teacher. Sasuke-sensei explains the lesson very clearly." I knew that's an ordinary reply. Very cliché. Very automatic. By the way, since he became my teacher, I didn't address him as 'Sasuke-san' again.

Neji laughed. He averted his eyes from the television. "I trusted you to him."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "W-what?" I stammered indignantly. I couldn't believe my ears. They might be deceiving me, I thought.

Neji smiled widely. "I did ask him to watch over you. Don't be that shocked, Little Sister."

"But why?" I was instantly irritated. "I don't need someone to watch my every move. I could pass my junior years perfectly, and I think I can do so in senior high."

Perhaps Neji was bewildered knowing I was fuming to some extent. Well, he had never seen me lose control before. I might be awkward and clumsy but I didn't get angry easily, especially when something was done for my own good.

"How could you do that?" I whispered miserably. I slumped dejectedly on the couch. I brought my hands and massaged my temples, my homework was completely forgotten.

Neji looked a bit guilty. "Hey, it's not like what you think it is. I didn't ask him to go deeper, to check on you every single time. No, Hinata, Sasuke won't do that. He is simply expected to help you when you encounter obstacles."

My brother attempted to appease me but I wasn't soothed at all. He ruffled my hair, a bit timid. "Look, there are a lot of temptations in senior high. It's not the same as in junior high. I purely concern about you."

"You mean that being in high school is dangerous?" I queried darkly.

Neji shook his head. "I didn't say that. Please believe me, Sasuke will only act as a second brother to you."

…

Somehow I was highly skeptical that Sasuke would properly act as a second brother to me. It was extremely questionable considering how he behaved toward me in class.

Sasuke always asked his students to do Math task in front of the class. He called names one by one and asked them to write the answers on the board. When it's my turn, Sasuke would hand me his marker. As I reached it, he would brush his fingers against mine. For onlookers it might seem accidental. Unintentional. At first I had thought it so. But then I knew better. He did it on purpose. His eyes told me so. His facial expression subtly showed it. Maybe the other students were not able to catch it but my queasy feelings got the hints. Gosh, Sasuke Uchiha, the coolest and the most handsome teacher, touched my fingers? Most of my friends would willingly die to be in my place.

I felt my heart sunk. For a 15-turned-16 year old girl like me, not to mention clumsy and shy, the touch made me really terrified. Moreover when it was my teacher who happened to be my brother's best friend –or vice versa- who did it. I was uneasy, petrified and finally it led me to an absolute and strong swirling emotion that made me almost hated him. Indeed I could not tell it to my brother. Neji and Sasuke were best friends. Telling Neji that Sasuke liked to brush his fingers on mine would make him mad. And then their friendship started to crack. Those two long time best friends would slowly but surely distant themselves because of me. I didn't want that to happen. Deep down in my heart I was miserable, but I had firmly decided that I would keep it to myself.

Honestly, I was getting apprehensive. What if there were some students who noticed what had been happening between me and their Math teacher? I was pretty sure they would think it was me who tried to get the advantage, instead of Sasuke. The devil was me and the innocent was Sasuke, even though the truth spoke otherwise. So, I racked my brains. I found the solution.

I personally knew it sounded odd to have a marker on your own especially when the school provided it in every class. But I didn't care. I bought two and only used them in Sasuke's class. He arched an eyebrow. In response, I gave him a very sweet smile. I wished he got the message clearly, that I wouldn't need his or the class' marker anymore and that meant he could not touch my hands anymore. Gotcha! I thought I was a genius too.

One day Sasuke asked us to hand in the homework to his office. Since we would go to the next class two floors down, the class was in a hurry. I was asked to submit the work books. I didn't mind because sometimes each student got that task too.

The door in his office was open. I saw Sasuke already sat in his desk. "Excuse me," I greeted.

The man looked up. He put down his pen and gestured me to go in. "Come in, Hinata," he replied. A small smile plastered on his gorgeous visage. I noticed that he only smiled in the presence of certain people. Involuntarily I felt honored.

"Uh, yes." I entered his office. Gently I lowered my load. There was a 'thud' sound coming from the books.

"Thank you." Sasuke took a book.

I felt my arm caressed. Instantly I shuddered. I withdrew my arm quickly. I wondered if my face went white and dull because he asked me.

"You're okay? You look pale." I hear some concern in his rich voice. He reached a hand to touch my forehead but I was faster. I moved backward. He looked deeply surprised. "Hinata?"

Alright, I could stand the caress of his fingers on mine, but on my face? I lost my cool. "Do you always like to touch your students freely, Sensei?" I didn't intend to sound sarcastic and cold, but apparently I blurted out harsher.

The Uchiha man froze. "I just wanted to check your temperature," he reasoned. His look was priceless.

"By my forehead, arm and fingers?" I couldn't stop. It was as if I couldn't hold down my frustration anymore. I prodded him further.

He was rendered speechless but the next moment the table was turned. "No, Hinata, I do not touch any other students. I do not pat or stroke them. But you are an exceptional case. Why? Because I like you."

I gasped at his blatant sentences.

"You've got my heart since long time ago."

"Why me?" I found my voice. I was trembling, and so was my voice. "I'm your student, your best friend's sister. And ten years younger than you?" I whispered shakily.

Sasuke gave me a sad yet beautiful smile. "It's out of my control. Loving you is not something I planned. I just happen to hold a special space for you. Though I'm almost twenty six and as you said, you're still sixteen."

I thought he would try to reach me out again, but he didn't. He simply sat in his chair, black eyes fixed on me. He was serious. That was what his eyes and body language conveyed.

"I love you Hinata," he confessed. He managed to brace himself and said those words. "Despite all circumstance and the status between us."

My face was burning. I was terribly baffled. My brain could not process everything. But he was hopeful. He looked purely sincere. "But I … I don't feel the same way, Sensei. I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked dejected. "Never mind. I'm relieved you know the fact."He had a huge heart. For a moment I regretted my rejection. He wasn't angry at me.

Slowly I got out of his office. I was late for the next class but it didn't bother me. I had too much on my minds.

…

**TBC**

**A/N: My original plan was totally ruined. I planned to make this a two shot. I thought I could make it simpler, but I can't. Well, a three shot then.**

**Thank you again for those who read and put my story in alert or favorite. I really appreciate it. But please leave a comment, feedback or concrit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Flying To His Arms  
>Rating: T<br>Characters / Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
>Genre: Romance<br>Warnings: AU. Slightly OOC.  
>Summary: Sasuke had been giving me secretive glances or smiles. But he was my brother's best friend, my teacher as well and ten years older than me. So far I had lived in denial, but he was persistent. AU<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine to begin with. I own nothing except the plot.**

…

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Days had passed but I still couldn't erase the guilty feeling I had for Sasuke. I regretted for what I had said to him very much. Not only had I rejected him in the face, I had also said terrible things about him. I tried to forget it and tell myself that everything was okay, but it was completely to no avail. Furthermore, I couldn't forget about his confession. I mean, did he really love me? Did the famous and handsome Sasuke really have a special feeling for a simple and plain girl like me?

That teacher didn't show any hatred or disdain to me. In class he always acted like he usually did. It's me who felt absolutely queasy. The regret and guilty ate me alive!

When I heard from Neji that the man would visit him this evening, I thought I found a hope. A hope to make the relationship between me and Sasuke better. Erm, I thought the word 'relationship' sounded weird, but I couldn't find a better term.

I opened the door when Sasuke came. For a moment he looked startled. "Hinata?"

I gave him a restrained smile. "Welcome, Sasuke-sensei," I greeted him as friendly as I could. "My brother has been waiting for you in the dining room."

"Hn! Thank you."

I felt his eyes lingered a bit longer on me. I didn't want to know the emotions he showed there. I was afraid it might make me change my minds.

I didn't involve in Neji and Sasuke's conversation. In fact, I hid myself in the library, just next to the spacious dining room where the family usually had meals and friends over. I kept watching the clock, wondering when Sasuke would go home. My heart beat uncontrollably fast, I swore I could hear it in my ears. Instead of waiting in my room, I opted to stay as close as possible with the two men. I was afraid that I might miss Sasuke's departure. Now or never!

After what it seemed forever, I heard Sasuke bid my brother farewell. Just when Sasuke was at the door, I bolted out of the library. Neji widened his eyes. It looked like he would reprimand me for behaving unlady-like but I shut him by flashing him an apologetic smile.

"Sensei!" I called out.

Sasuke stopped abruptly. He stiffened a bit seeing me frantically closed the front door, leaving us in the cool air outside. "Yes?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I could only stand before him, looked red and flushed.

"Hn?" There was a glint of amusement dancing in his black orbs. "What do you want to tell me? You even bother to wait till I'll go home instead of discussing it before."

Uh, he was right. I had been afraid that if I asked Neji to have some time to talk with Sasuke, my brother would get suspicious. He would notice the thick tension I endured. The man waited patiently. However, he was surprised when I presented a bag to him.

"It's for you, Sasuke-sensei," I nervously muttered. "I'm sorry about what happened between us." Geez, my words even sounded wrong in my ears. It was as if I insinuated something.

Sasuke was dumbfounded. Silently he took the bag and peaked inside. "A bunch of tomatoes?"

"A-as the apology!" I stuttered quickly.

A slightly amused smile began to form from the corners of his mouth. Suddenly I felt incredulous. I knew he liked tomato very much. It was his favorite. By giving him the present I hoped he would forgive me. But now I felt incredulous. Inwardly I groaned.

"Apology accepted," Sasuke softly said. "Thanks for the tomato anyway." He lifted the bag for emphasis. "By the way, Neji keeps glancing at us from the window. Do you think we look suspicious?" he innocently asked although his facial expression betrayed his voice. He smirked.

I was incredibly glad Sasuke forgave me. But hearing him said about my brother's stare made me bulge my eyes.

The next moment Neji joined us outside. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What happened? Did you try to bribe your teacher, Hinata?" he blatantly inquired.

"No-no, Brother. You're wrong!" I panicked. "You really got it wrong!"

He tried to wear a stern face while Sasuke just lightly laughed. Right, the known-for-his-coldness-Sasuke was able to bark a laughter! I was quite taken aback by his laughter. It sounded rich that it stirred something in me.

…

Weeks later Sasuke asked me if I could go to a movie with him. Neji was busy so he was out of the option. It was common for the three of us to go somewhere: to movies, restaurants or bookstores. However, thinking that it would be the only me and Sasuke going to a movie made my stomach churn. I refused him. I told him that I should help my mother baking cakes. Instead of looking dejected, he looked brightened.

"You're really sweet, Hinata."

Of course I got confused. It's not odd to help your mother, right? Only years later I knew that Sasuke had said that because he thought I would make a good wife. That thought made him smile.

Well, Sasuke and I were in good terms again, as if my rude remark had never occurred. When he visited home, I didn't hide myself in my room or somewhere else again. He asked me about the school and I excitedly answered all of his questions. We couldn't talk much at school. The Uchiha had many classes in many hours to teach, while I had to study in many classes. Both of us were busy with our own tasks.

Although denying it over and over again, I started to grow very fond of him. I liked listening to his deep voice while he was explaining the material in class. The more I studied his features, the more I realized why the girls liked him so much. He was extremely handsome. Staring at his face and reading his gestures became my new hobby. It was getting harder to take my eyes away from him. Every time he caught my stares, my heart did some somersault. Sometimes he raised an eyebrow, silently asked why. After sighing loudly, I replied him by arching back my eyebrows and shaking my head. I trembled when realization dawned: I fell in love with him.

It was not easy accepting the nagging thought that I started to love Sasuke. For God's sake, he was my teacher and my brother's best friend! A man who was a decade older than me! So when my friend from junior high, Kiba, asked me to go on a date with him, I simply accepted him. From dates then we became a couple. Kiba was a brash guy but he was nice. After some time, I painfully realized that our relationship wouldn't work. Sure I liked him, but not as a girl felt about her boyfriend. So far I could only offer friendship to him. Kiba knew this. Although at first he was persistent that he could make me feel something for him, finally he surrendered. We broke up and became friends like we used to be.

…

When I was in eleventh grade, I dated Naruto. People truly believed that the Law of Attraction was what made us together. He had everything that was the opposite of me. He was blond, sunny, tan and cheerful while I was calm, pale and quiet. My friends said that we completed each other. Naruto laughed gleefully when he heard the remark.

But one thing I kept in my heart: I didn't feel anything for him. Well, I liked being with Naruto. He made me laugh and smile, but for me, he was a good friend. A very good friend. I couldn't force myself to feel something when a voice inside my head kept telling me that I wasn't honest. I had been lying to myself, my boyfriend and my friends. Everytime I rejected Sasuke to hang around with Naruto, it broke my heart to see the teacher's dejected expression. But when I was home and Sasuke was here, I always found myself chatting animatedly with him. My heart longed for him. I betrayed myself and Naruto. It tortured me knowing the fact that instead of fading away, my feelings for Sasuke grew more intense. When I couldn't take it anymore, I told Naruto that I could not continue our relationship. Naruto was surprised. Nervously I explained to him that it was best for us to be just friends. I didn't tell him deeper than that. So far, Naruto had made me feel good. Not only was he a boyfriend, he was also a friend. A perfect combination. Thankfully he accepted it. I really regretted it, knowing I might hurt him, but bravely the tan guy replied that he was okay and I would always be his best friend. Naruto didn't lie or sugar coated his words when he said it. In fact, our friendship became stronger than it had been.

Indeed rumors about who going out with who, or who breaking up with who flew like the wind at school. It went very fast in frightening speed. Soon everyone knew about me and Naruto. Some confronted me, demanding me to tell them how one of the perfect couples at school ended their relationship. Some others patted me and didn't ask too much questions.

Neji and Sasuke knew about the break up too. While Neji gave me a crushing hug to cheer me up, Sasuke invited me to go to an ice cream shop in town.

"Well, I won't go with you two," Neji shook his head. He turned to Sasuke. "I think as a teacher, you can give her some advice or beautiful words."

Sasuke merely snorted. "How can this old man affect a seventeen year old girl?"

Neji snickered. "I'll really appreciate it if you can."

I didn't refuse the offer. In reality, I was relieved that Neji left both of us on our own. Secretly I felt Sasuke didn't feel remorse at all about my loss with Naruto. In fact, he seemed quite pleased. Not in a bad way, I mean.

Sasuke ordered us vanilla and chocolate with much topping. When I just kept quiet, he apprehensively queried. "Is the chocolate not to your liking?"

I put down the spoon and smiled. "No, it's not about the ice cream, Sasuke-sensei. I'm just tired."

"Oh, we'll head home as soon as we finish," he kindly said.

I shook my head. "I mean, I'm not physically tired. My heart is."

Sasuke looked at me with his serious eyes. "What do you mean?" he inquired. He focused all of his attention to me. The man stayed cool even when there were obvious flirting glances sent to his direction.

"I'm tired living in denial," I answered him. I braced myself to look at him in the eye. "I don't want to pretend or lie anymore."

Sasuke understood what I meant. Understanding flashed across his pale visage. His whole face broke to a smile. "So, it took you a year and a half to realize this?" he gently prodded.

I averted my eyes to the table. "No, I realized that long time ago but I took that long tormenting myself," I replied. I didn't see any harm exposing my heart out to him. He had known me for so long, so I was comfortable spilling what had been nagging at my minds.

"You've tormented me too." His words made me stopped playing with the spoon. I perked. I lifted my head and stared straight to his stormy eyes. "You hurt yourself by trying to get away from me, but don't you know I feel the same too? Seeing you with another guy really clenches my heart. It's painful, Hinata."

"I'm sorry," I sincerely apologized. "I thought you could take it lightly since you're so much older than me," I continued.

Sasuke chuckled. "Even a mature and collected man like me has swirling emotions too."

I gasped, partially amazed and partially surprised.

"Then, stop lying, Hinata." Sasuke reached out his hand to cover mine. It was large and warm, as if it was sculpted to fit my smaller hand. "Be true to yourself."

"What about you?" I timidly asked.

"I've been true to myself and you. Even after my last confession, I still love you. I'll welcome you with open arms."

Sasuke said that I was like a small dove. I kept flying away. Even though I was exhausted, I was stubborn and denied the comfort Sasuke offered. But Sasuke was always there. When I broke up with Kiba, he invited me and Neji to spend the weekend at Konoha Beach. The moment Naruto and I were no longer lovers, he consoled me by inviting me to an ice cream shop. Determinedly I resolved to stop fighting myself. I flew to his arms, right where I should be. Sasuke even remarked that we belong to each other.

Well, I often heard that some teachers went out with their students. I had never thought that someday I'd be one of them. Sasuke and I decided that we would not show our affection openly at school. We would make our relationship official once I graduated, which meant it's still a year and a half to go. So far who knew about it only three people: Sasuke, Neji and me.

Surprisingly Neji was not surprised when we told him that we were together now. He just always assumed that in the end his younger sister would end up with his best friend. He simply gave his blessing and warned Sasuke that if he hurt me, that man would answer to him.

I should have flown to Sasuke long time ago. But right now we were contented. I wouldn't fly away from him and he would love me as best as he could. We were already happy, no matter that I was still a teenager, that the age gap between us was a decade, and moreover, even thought at the moment he was my teacher and I was his student.

…

**The End**

**A / N : Thanks for reading my story. It was not easy to summarize the almost three years of Hinata and Sasuke's love story into three chapters only, but I've tried my best. See you later.**


End file.
